Advertisers desire consumers to purchase their products/services, or perhaps take some other action, in direct response to advertisements. However, in most cases there is no direct, measurable connection between the advertisement and the consumer's actions. Accordingly, it is difficult for advertisers to measure the effectiveness of their advertising campaigns.